Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099
Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 is the 86th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Batman Beyond from DC Comics and Spider-Man 2099 from Marvel Comics, in a battle between the futuristic versions and successors of the original Batman and Spider-Man respectively. Batman Beyond will be voiced by Stephen Fu and Spider-Man 2099 will be voiced by Todd Haberkorn, while their respective helpers, Bruce Wayne and Lyla, will be voiced by Kent Williams and Alex Moore respectively. Description A classic match-up with a futuristic twist! Interlude Wiz: The future, everyone wants to see it, and why not? It has robots, flying cars, and of course, superheroes. Boomstick: Yeah, the future still has those, but their even cooler cause of all the sweet gadgets. Wiz: Like Terry McGinnis, the Batman Beyond. Boomstick: And Miguel O’Hara, the Spider-Man from 2099. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Batman Beyond (*Cues: Heavy Rain - Blade*) Wiz: Terry McGinnis was your average futuristic high school student. Boomstick: He went to future raves, complained about future problems, had a future girlfriend, eh, you know, the usual! Popup: Self proclaimed "Bad Kid" who joined a street gang as a teen and attended JUV for three months. Wiz: Until one fateful day, when Terry got into a fight with a group of Jokerz. Boomstick: What's he got against comedians? Wiz: No no, a GANG called the Jokerz, you know, like THE Joker? Boomstick: Ah, but with a Z, cause it's the future. Wiz: Well naturally, after possibly the most dangerous motorcycle chase ever put on television... Boomstick: Nah, it's cool, he's got a helmet. Wiz: Terry found himself inside an isolated mansion owned by an elderly billionaire named Bruce Wayne. Here, he stumbled upon the most important revelation in his life. Boomstick: Bruce Wayne is Batman! Oh, what a surprise! Well, more like, he was Batman. He retired from crime fighting years ago cause, you know, age is a bitch. Popup: Retired after he was forced to use a gun to survive a criminal encounter. Wiz: Wait a minute, after decades of secrecy, a punk teenager just happens to stumble into the Batcave? For crying out loud, if he'd found my secret lair, he'd have been vaporized on the spot. Boomstick: Yeah...anyway, Terry's rollercoaster of a day still wasn't over, turns out, his dad got murdered. Terry: Dad? (he runs into the room) DAD! Boomstick: Bummer, so he did what any emotionally charged teen who wants to avenge their dad would do, he stole a Batsuit. Wiz: But not the old cape and cowl of yesteryear, this was the latest and most advanced Batsuit. Terry McGinnis didn't just become the all new Batman, he was Batman Beyond. Boomstick: You ever wonder what would happen if Batman got hold of an Iron Man suit? It's basically that, and damn, he looks friggin rad! Wiz: The Batsuit's nanotechnology greatly enhances his strength, and provides several thin yet strong layers of ballistic and environmental protection. Boomstick: And he can fly! He can soar faster than a speeding future car, and he's really nimble in the air, plus he can always give his punches and kicks a literal rocket boost. Popup: Many features were added in response to problematic events. For example, the breather was added after an incident when Terry nearly drowned. Wiz: The suit sports over two dozen other gadgets for combat and espionage, he has a wrist mounted grappling hook that can extend over fifty feet, there's a cloaking device, a lock decoder, finger microphones, climbing claws, an underwater breather, thermal and binocular vision, extendable spikes on his arms, flash bang grenades, triple weighted bolas, a buzz saw, and even retractable tweezers. Boomstick: Splinters are no laughing matter, and don't forget all those sweet, sweet Batarangs. These new age ninja stars are even sharper and more compact than before, and they come in a variety of delightful flavors, like explosive, ensnaring, and electrifying. Terry's got a solid throwing arm, and can even disarm multiple opponents with a single shot, but if he's feeling a bit lazy, he can always just use his arm launchers to fire batarang disks. Wiz: Also, when anyone gets in too close, the whole suit can act like a man sized tazer. The electric shock is strong enough to stun people spliced with animal DNA, and short out heavy machinery. Boomstick: But the tools don't make the man, er, Batman, Terry's a master martial artist, with plenty of training from legends like former Robin, Dick Grayson, totally real ninja Kairi Tanaga, and the former Dark Knight himself, once he got over the kid stealing his suit, of course. Wiz: Bruce Wayne doesn't just serve as Terry's mentor, he's also a constant source of advice and information on the go through his direct link to the batsuit from the batcave. Boomstick: Good thing, too, since Terry's not exactly the world's greatest detective, at least, not compared to the old man. Wiz: Bruce is extremely intelligent and an expert analyst, plus, the batcave has some very impressive technology, not only does it host one of the most powerful supercomputers on the planet, it's also completely dependent on it's own hydroelectric power supply and isolated network. Boomstick: Still, I don't care who Bruce used to be, having an old guy barking orders in your ear sounds annoying, like your dad's always looking over your shoulder, or at least, I imagine, cause I didn't have one. Wiz: Well, Terry is Bruce Wayne's secret son. Boomstick: WHAAA?! Wiz: In an effort to ensure there would always be a Batman, government boogie-woman Amanda Waller had secretly overwritten Warren McGinnis' reproductive DNA with that of Bruce Wayne's. Boomstick: So, like he was just blastin' Wayne babies? It's like all the fun, but you could get out of any child support case, and bonus, I guess Terry's father technically wasn't murdered, good for him. Also, he's got all the benefits from Bruce's kickass genes. Wiz: Even before going through combat training, Terry was a skilled fighter, strong enough to send opponents flying with a single punch. Boomstick: In the suit, he's strong enough to lift large I-beams and this giant boulder. Wiz: He's even survived getting his leg trapped under Bruce Wayne's trophy penny. Boomstick: What's so special about a penny? Wiz: Just look at it. Boomstick: Holy colossal currency, Batman! Popup: Throughout DC history, the giant penny has constantly been dated either 1945 or 1947. Wiz: The penny's diameter is easily twenty feet wide, and is frequently dated from the 1940's, this means the penny is likely composed of bronze, and weighs around 166 tons. Popup: Pennies were composed of bronze from 1864 to 1962. Boomstick: That's more than enough to crush all the bones in your foot, but not Terry, he was up and at'em like nothing happened, I mean, this guy's tough enough to take a missile to the face and then fall hundreds of stories, and all he got out of it was a couple broken ribs. What's a penny as heavy as thirty three monster trucks gonna do? Wiz: He's quick enough to dodge gunfire, skilled enough to defeat lizard people and the Justice Lords. In a newer suit, he could fire concussive pulse blasts and even outraced an intercontinental missile, which can reach speeds of up to 15,000 miles per hour, that's over nineteen times the speed of sound. Popup: The "new" batsuit was a prototype programmed to prioritize victory at any cost. This was dangerous in practice, but Terry eventually overcame it. Boomstick: He's still no Bruce Wayne, though, he's kind of a punk and doesn't have the amazing smarts or expertise of Batman classic. Waller: (To Terry) You don't quite have his magnificent brain, for instance. You do have his heart, though. Wiz: Maybe not, but he has accomplished feats equal to his predecessor, like fighting Superman and ending the Joker threat once and for all. Clearly, Terry McGinnis has more than earned the title of Batman. Mr. Fixx: You're pretty strong, for some clown who thinks he's Batman. Terry: I am Batman! Spider-Man 2099 Boomstick: So, here's an unfortunate spoiler, the year 2099 kinda sucks. Wiz: Plagued by a massive civil war between humans and mutants, the world fell into a dystopian ruin of violence and anarchy. The Heroic Age had come to an end. Popup: Ordinary humans were responsible for the war, not the mutants. Don't blame Magneto! Boomstick: But some people still wanted a sequel, Wiz: Enter Miguel O'Hara, a child prodigy turned super genius with a penchant for genetic tinkering . '''Boomstick: Miguel's skills landed him a job at one of the biggest companies in the world, Alchemax, where he got to work trying to rebuild one of the greatest heroes of all time, Spider-Man. Wiz: Specifically, he attempted to replicate the DNA of Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, but like most of the twenty first century's superheroes, not much remained of Parker outside of stories and legend, Miguel had to build his experiment from scratch, starting with a single, simple spider. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Alchemax didn't have the greatest job security, after a lot of bad blood and some spilled blood, Miguel wound up accidentally getting a dose of his own creepy crawly project. Wiz: Transforming him into the Spider-Man of 2099. Boomstick: But future Spider-Man isn't quite the same as your grand-pappy's Spidey. Wiz: That's right, apart from the superhuman strength, speed, durability and improved healing, Miguel's powers are entirely different. Unlike Parker, he can't actually stick to any surface, he can still wall crawl though, using retractable talons on his fingers and toes, which also make for fairly deadly weapons in a fight. Popup: These talons can easily slice through most metal materials. Boomstick: And he's got fangs like a vampire! If he bites you, he can inject a venom that can paralyze your whole body almost instantly. Also, he may not have Petey's trusty spider sense, but his sense of sight, smell, and hearing are super fine, he can hear noises from miles away, see in the dark, and make out far off and fast moving objects with ease. Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Results Wiz: The Winner is Batman Beyond. Trivia * This match-up was previously done by another versus series, Super Power Beat Down, making it the second time Death Battle's done a BatintheSun match-up with the first being Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake. * This is the 11th DC VS Marvel themed episode in the series. * This is the 13th Disney VS Warner Bros. themed episode. * This is the 44th Rivalry episode. * This is the third Batman VS Spider-Man themed episode, the others being Venom VS Bane and Batman VS Spider-Man. * This match-up is the first to feature legacy characters of the previous combatants, Batman and Spider-Man. This makes a unique case of this episode that has the two "same" characters but not in a rematch or remake. * This match-up was likely done to commenerate the release of 2017's Justice League (which featured Batman as one of its main characters) and Spider-Man: Homecoming (which was a reboot of the Spider-Man film franchise). Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Jetz